Fine Line
by VixenSerael21
Summary: There is a fine line between love and hate. Sometimes how long a grudge is held, truly depends on how deeply the person was 'cut'. High School fanfic with Inu x Kag and San x Miro Just a one-shot, but please let me know if you would like the story to continue. :)


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, all that credit goes to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi. 😊

Also, I do mention a fantastic book called, 'When Lightning Strikes', so just in case I need to give credit there as well, the author of that book is Kristin Hannah.

(going on)

There is a fine line between love and hate.

I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

Fine Line

Valentine's Day, the day you give homemade or store-bought chocolates to the one you love. Little twelve-year old Kagome stood behind her crush with a handful of homemade treats that her mother helped her make. It was the big day; she was finally going to tell him how she felt.

"Um, InuYasha?"

She spoke low, but knew he could hear her with his little puppy dog ears. Spinning around, he accidentally knocked her over, along with the chocolates which fell and smeared all over her uniform.

Everyone started laughing and congratulating him for doing it. He was confused and tried to help her up, but all she knew, all she could hear, were the sounds of humiliating laughter, and the sound of her heart breaking. She too thought he did it on purpose.

"Kagome?"

He reached his hand out to help her, but she slapped it away and stood up, letting the chocolates fall to the floor.

"I hate you, InuYasha."

Running off to the girl's bathroom, she felt so stupid! All he cared about was becoming popular and with that one act, he would get his wish.

InuYasha didn't know why her words hurt him so much, and he didn't understand what happened. He didn't mean to make her fall, but he was curious about who she was giving those yummy looking chocolates to.

Suddenly, he went from being a nobody, to being a somebody, and Kagome stayed far away from him ever since that day, but things tend to change once high school hits.

(4 years later)

As fate would have it, Kagome was growing into a gorgeous beauty, and though she preferred for people to leave her alone, she always had them bothering her. There was only one person she considered friend, and that was Sango.

Her friend was also beautiful, but in an athletic sort of way, and boys would always vide for their attention.

One particular day, Kagome was grabbing a few things out of her locker when she felt arms wrap around her tiny waist. Turning swiftly, she came face to face with her stalker.

"Koga! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Come on Kagome, you now you want to be with me."

His voice was smooth as glass, but Kagome was immune to the charms that worked on other girls.

"I know that if you don't let me go right now, I'm gonna scream."

Before Koga could make a retort, someone else butted in.

"Hey, flea bag! She said to let her go!"

Cascading silver hair, cute triangular, puppy dog ears, tall muscular physique, and warm golden eyes, that's how you describe the sexy hanyou walking towards them.

Kagome crossed her arms and turned her head away as the men started in on each other.

"I don't remember you being included in this, mutt face!"

"I'm including myself, you flea-bitten wolf!"

Unceremoniously, Koga pulled her in front to face InuYasha and now the hanyou was far too close for her comfort, but when he yanked her out of the wolf demon's grasp and into his arms, she spun around and slapped him across the face, shocking both parties.

"Don't ever touch me again!"

She walked off and InuYasha felt the sting of her words, "why do you hate me, Kagome?"

Sango watched the scene and felt so bad for InuYasha.

"Hey, Miroku, we've got to do something about those two."

Said boy was leaning against the wall, holding his girlfriend, "I don't know what you mean."

"Well, Kagome told me what happened four years ago, but I don't think InuYasha meant to do anything, and the poor guy tries so hard to be friends with her too, not to mention that fact they were just children then."

"What did happen?"

Sango turned around to face him, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone, especially InuYasha. If it ever come out, I want it to be because Kagome finally told him."

InuYasha started to feel like he was just a glutton for punishment as he stared solemnly at Kagome from across the classroom. Every time he tried to do something to show he cared, she would snub her nose at him!

Was it because he was a hanyou? Somehow, he doubted it was that simple.

Watching, he gulped hard as she shifted in her desk and her already short green skirt rose up slightly. He was entranced by her small delicate fingers that gently tucked her hair behind her ear as she concentrated. He noticed enough to know when she was diligently working, her tell so-to-speak. She trailed her fingers down her dark tresses, and InuYasha wished he knew the feel of those soft locks running through his fingers.

Just then, Kagome looked over at him, and he quickly turned his head to the front, hoping she didn't realize he was staring.

She hated him, and knew she couldn't ever stand to be in the same room as him, but sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she had been able to give him the chocolates and told him how she felt back then. Would they have started dating? Would they still be dating now? Looking at him, she couldn't stop the deep sadness of knowing what never was, knowing what never could be.

The bell rang for lunch and Kagome took her time as she still daydreamed about the life she wished she had.

InuYasha walked out and met up with Miroku.

"InuYasha! Just the guy I wanted to see!"

The hanyou approached him wearily, "and why is that?"

"Sango and I are going on a date tonight and want you to come."

"No thanks, I don't like the idea of being a third wheel."

Miroku grinned, "that's good, because we have someone lined up for you. It'll be a double."

Kagome walked past them and InuYasha figured a date might be the perfect thing to get her out of his mind.

"Sure, why not."

"Great! We'll take my car, so be at my house around seven."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there, but right now I'm hungry."

Chuckling, Miroku met up with Sango, Kagome in tow, and got in line for lunch. InuYasha made sure to get in a few people down, like always, so he could give Kagome the space she wanted.

They all sat down at the lunch table and Kagome chatted up with Sango while Inu and Miroku hung out, but for some reason, InuYasha could not get that morning out of his mind.

"Kagome?"

Turning to him, she crossed her arms and scowled, "what do you want?"

Ouch.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I thought I was helping."

"I don't need your help, ever."

Sango would tell anyone that her best friend was the sweetest and kindest soul you could ever meet, but she became a different person when it came to InuYasha.

"Kagome!"

Even Kagome felt guilty being that mean, "sorry, InuYasha, I understand that you were trying to help."

She didn't look at him, and he didn't like that, but he smirked in…triumph, maybe?

"Wow, Kagome, I didn't know you could be nice to me."

Turning to him, she pouted, squeezed her eyes shut, and stuck her tongue out. He found it adorable.

Miroku watched the two with a grin on his face. The blush Kagome was trying to hide was a telltale sign that what Sango said was true.

Lunch ended without any more incident and the four went to their respective classes.

Kagome would never admit to anyone, especially Sango, just how many times InuYasha entered her mind every day. It was strange, even when he was doing something nice, it would twist into something mean to her, it was exhausting hating him all the time. Kagome decided then, she would stop verbally and physically attacking him; perhaps the best way to be was indifferent.

School got out and Sango invited her over so they could dress up, already having told Kagome about the blind date that night.

Sango may had been the athletic girl, but she also knew how to accessorize and do makeup quite well, and she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to doll Kagome up.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome almost didn't recognize herself. Where did the teenage girl go? Smiling softly, Kagome couldn't believe it was her.

"Sango, I look so grown up."

"No, Kagome, you look hot."

Twirling, she giggled, "do you think my date will like it?"

Admiring her handiwork, Sango nodded. The dark smoky liner really brought out the grey flecks in her eyes as they sparkled. Careful to make it look natural, Sango tamed Kagome's wild waves by curling and pinning it to one side, but the outfit made it; a V-neck button down, long sleeve cream peasant blouse with a short dark blue skirt embellished with lace trim, and cream-colored heels. Not one to leave out jewelry, Sango provided a pearl waterfall necklace and little dangly pearl earrings.

It was perfect and really fit her friend's personality.

"Sango, don't forget how amazing you look."

Looking down, she shrugged, "I dress this way anytime I'm not at school."

Her style also fit her personality as Kagome saw her putting on pink eyeshadow. Sango french-braided her hair to the side, wore simple gold necklace pendant and earring set, an off-the-shoulder sheer burgundy sweater with a black bando underneath, black hot pants, thigh high tights with sheer black pantyhose, and good old-fashioned combat boots.

Sitting on Sango's bed, Kagome started to get a little nervous.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

Glancing over, she smirked, "that depends."

"On what?"

"If you are going to be the sweet and kind Kagome, or the mean and cruel one."

Kagome was ashamed that she had let her inner pain make her such a horrible person.

"I'm sorry, Sango. Maybe it's about time that I let it go and treat InuYasha with the kindness he keeps trying to show me."

Turning to her, Sango smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

(With the guys)

"So, Miroku, what can you tell me about her?"

Said boy was adjusting his black suit jacket as he combed his hair.

"She's extremely hot, but nothing compared to my Sango."

InuYasha waved his hand dismissively, "yeah, yeah, that's great, but I want to know what her personality is like."

Turning to the hanyou, he grinned, "sweet, nice, with a streak of spontaneous tenacity that keeps you guessing."

Sounded interesting. InuYasha started to pat down his own clothes, making sure there wasn't any wrinkles. Looking at Miroku's outfit (white V-neck shirt, black blazer, jeans, and black dress shoes), he questioned his own attire.

"Hey man, I don't think I'm dressed up enough."

"Nonsense! I just dress in what I like."

Raking a clawed hand though his hair, he gulped…nerves finally hit him as Miroku grabbed his keys.

"Let's go, InuYasha."

(With the girls)

They were waiting anxiously, until they heard the doorbell ring, and Miroku greeted them, thinking it best for InuYasha to stay in the car.

"My dear, Sango! You look absolutely ravishing."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smacked him, hiding a smile. Kagome looked around him, "where's my date?"

"He's waiting for you in the car. I told him there was no point in both of us getting out."

Kagome found it strange, but didn't question it, as they made their way to the car. Miroku opened Sango's door and ushered Kagome into the backseat where she came face to face with none other than InuYasha!

She tried to escape, but found the door had locked behind her, so instead, she sat with her arms and legs crossed.

InuYasha could not believe his eyes! Even as she pouted, she was truly a breathtakingly seductive sight, and he had some serious knots in his stomach, so he tried to speak to her.

"You look nice, Kagome."

Blushing a little, she glanced over at him, surprised to see him dressed up a little. His broad frame was accentuated by the black leather jacket, and the dark red sweater really brought attention to the glow of his golden eyes, and those jeans even with him sitting, stretched deliciously over his muscular legs and his…

Kagome quickly looked away before her imagination ran away with her.

"Thanks, you look nice too."

Watching her skirt shift higher up her legs as she moved, he was assaulted with flashbacks of all the days in class, so far away, admiring the fiery vixen in secret; now, she was close enough to touch.

Sango peered behind her, "I want you two to be on your best behavior and enjoy yourselves."

"Yes, mom."

Sango giggled at the sarcastic comment thrown from her best friend.

"You've got some things to let go of, and it's about time you did."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend, and InuYasha couldn't hold in his chuckle.

She turned to him, "what's so funny?"

Shaking his head, he grinned at her, "you just look so cute when you do that."

Okay, when did his grin make her feel gooey inside?

"Well, I don't know what to say to that."

The rest of the ride was quiet as they arrived at Applebee's and the love birds got out of the car, hand-in-hand, leaving the other two. InuYasha took his chance to jump out quickly and open the door for his date. She said a quick thank you and heated as their hands lightly grazed when they walked, neither one certain what would happen if they purposely touched.

Stepping into the restaurant, they weren't surprised to see their friends had grabbed a booth, one couple on each side. Scooting in, Kagome gulped hard as she felt the warmth of his body so close to hers and willed her heart to slow down.

Miroku smiled at them and wrapped his arm around Sango, "so, we were thinking of playing some putt-putt after this. How does that sound?"

"Fine."

They spoke at the same time and looked at each other, blushing before turning away. InuYasha wanted to act like they didn't know each other, like the last four years of verbal and sometimes physical abuse he endured, never happened.

"Kagome, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun? Umm, I like to read and spend time with my family."

"That's cool, so what kind of books do you read?"

Was he really interested in her?

"I like romances, mainly time-travel romances where the girl goes back in time to find her one true love."

Smirking, he shook his head, "what a wonderful thought, but it's kind of sad too."

"Why sad?"

"Because the girl couldn't find someone in her own time."

Rolling her eyes, she grinned, "the girl could have found someone, but not the one…that's the difference."

He leaned on his elbow and turned towards her, "I see what you mean, so do they always end in a happily ever after?"

She was blushing again! Why was InuYasha making her blush so much?

"Yeah, they do. They get married and have kids… the perfect happily ever after."

That comment gave InuYasha insight into a part of Kagome she wouldn't have been willing to show him before.

"Is there a certain book you could recommend?"

That surprised her, but she couldn't help smiling, "I suppose 'When Lightning Strikes', since it's the book that first got me into that genre."

Sango and Miroku watched them with baited breath as they prayed for a miracle.

Dinner went with no incident and they made their way to the putt-putt place. Kagome grabbed her putter and a green golf ball, InuYasha a red one, Miroku grabbed purple, and Sango had hot pink.

Having never done it before, Kagome was having a hard time figuring it out, so InuYasha decided to come up behind her and show her how to hold it. She gasped at the sudden physical contact, but didn't try to move from his hold. He breathed a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her to grab the putter.

"Let it gently swing in your hands."

Hot breath tickled her neck and she shuddered. How could the person that she hated for so long, elicit these feeling of attraction?

"Like this?"

Her voice was shaky and she cursed her body for betraying her.

Smirking, InuYasha closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her pressed so intimately to him.

"Just like that."

God, help her! It sounded so lewd and sexy that she felt her knees weaken. Feeling the shift in her stance, he caught her waist to keep her up and was thankful she didn't slap him away.

At some point during their 'moment', the other couple snuck away so they could have some privacy.

The hand on her waist was hot and heavy as it seemed to scorch her skin. Not trying to be a creeper, InuYasha inhaled softly and was completely shocked to scent her arousal. With labored breath, he allowed his lips to lightly caress the smooth expanse of her neck and delighted in the shiver of awareness that coursed through her.

"Okay, Inu-Yasha. I think I've got it now."

It was a quiet whisper, but he heard it, and didn't want to ruin the progress he made with her. Letting go, he grinned as she focused and actually got a hole-in-one. She jumped up and down, unaware of her lacey white panties peaking out from her skirt as she jumped, but she did something he wasn't prepared for; she leaped into his arms. He couldn't deny, and didn't want to, just how right it felt to have her in his arms. Kagome didn't register what she had done, until she pulled away and saw his golden depths filled with desire. Fear as well as excitement could be seen in hers, so he again took his arms away, not wanting her to be scared of him.

"Good job, Kagome, but we still have seventeen more holes to go."

Smiling, she practically skipped to the next hole, "that makes seventeen more to kick your butt on."

Looking around, InuYasha tried to find their friends, but turned red in the face as he spotted the two making out around the corner. Attention back to Kagome, he smirked, "you think so, but I play a mean game of putt-putt."

They played all eighteen holes and Kagome was the victor, but InuYasha couldn't help letting her win. The adorable victory dance was soooo worth it. She was wiggling her hips with her elbows bent at her sides singing, "oh yeah, that's right, can't touch this."

Smiling, InuYasha leaned against the building as Kagome collected her tickets. It was that moment a disheveled Sango and Miroku came around the corner.

"Hey guys! So, how did it go?"

Kagome turned around then and showed her handful of tickets, "it went great!"

Sango laughed at her as they walked into the building to see what Kagome could buy with her tickets, and she couldn't help herself; there was a giant white stuffed animal dog with gold eyes and his tongue hanging out, so she bought it with 180 tickets. There was twenty left and she looked over at InuYasha, blushing as she made her way to the photobooth.

"InuYasha, um, do you maybe want to take a picture?"

Glancing over, he gulped when he saw the adorable way she was acting and looked in the booth…only one seat.

"Sure."

His heart was hammering as he sat down, knowing she would have no choice but to sit on his lap. Kagome was having an out-of-body experience, that's the only thing that could explain how she was acting as she gingerly positioned herself on his legs, hesitating before wrapping her arms around his neck, now blushing from head to toe.

Cautiously, InuYasha curled his arms around her waist and smirked up at her demure expression when the first flash happened.

Needing to break the atmosphere, Kagome stuck her tongue out and squeezed her eyes shut as InuYasha rolled his eyes…another flash. This next one he wanted to be special, so he leaned up and planted a kiss on her cheek, making her turn three shades of red with eyes widely looking forward, another flash.

She gulped hard, "wha-what was that for?"

Grinning, he looked at her bashful face, "you just looked too cute to resist."

Turning her head away, she thought the camera was done, so when it flashed one more time, both were surprised, but Kagome knew that last picture would reveal more than she wanted; thoughts of being with the hanyou caused a deep emotion to surface when she turned away and hid her soft smile…she couldn't let him see it.

Quickly getting out, she moved to grab the photos, but Sango beat her to it.

"Say, Miroku, does this look like she hates him?"

Gazing at the reel, he grinned, "not at all."

InuYasha reached for the pictures, but Kagome snatched them out of Sango's hand, "it's nothing to look at really."

Stuffing them in her bag, she walked out with them and swiftly sat down in the back, setting her stuffed animal between them.

InuYasha felt so confused, why did she flip the script on him? One minute they were having fun, and the next she's hiding the pics of them? Truthfully, he hoped to have the photos to remember such a great date.

Entering the car, he looked over at her, "is everything okay, Kagome?"

Not looking his way, she just nodded, "yeah, I'm just getting tired now."

He reached over to hold her hand, but she lifted it from on top of the dog to cross her arms. It hurt, here they were, taking baby steps and really feeling like she was possibly beginning to like him, and now he was getting the cold shoulder again.

The dark-haired girl was at war with herself. She had such a lovely time with InuYasha, but she couldn't let her emotions run away with her. He was the same guy she despised and she had to remember that…but maybe four years was long enough; maybe it really was time to forgive and move on. She needed longer than this one night to think about it.

Miroku dropped Kagome off at her house, and InuYasha tried to walk her to the door, but she stopped him.

"No, it's fine, I can make it to the door. Thank you and have a good night, InuYasha."

Her voice was not harsh, but the words stung, "you too, Kagome."

Watching her from the car, InuYasha felt a deep pain in his chest; she was back to the cold, 'don't touch me' Kagome…the Kagome he knew all too well.

Driving off, Miroku was very bothered by the way things were left.

"I don't understand what happened, bro. You two were getting along so well."

Sango looked forlornly out the window, "I know you care about her, Inu. I could see it in your eyes, but I don't know if she'll let herself forgive and forget."

Snapping his head to the front, he furrowed his brow, "forget what?"

For the first time in their friendship, Sango broke a promise.

The next day, Kagome walked through the school doors and felt her stomach jump as she caught sight of the silver-haired hanyou. When he looked up, he smiled at her and she bolted down a random hall, stupid idea since her locker was across from his.

Realizing how ridiculous she was acting, she straightened out her skirt, nervously, and made her way back over to her locker. She could feel his eyes on her and did her best to ignore it, but a hopeless wolf demon broke her concentration. This time, Koga decided to be more forceful as he grabbed her hips and jerked her back, until she was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Be my woman, Kagome."

It was more of a command than a question and Kagome hated the way it felt for him to touch her, so unlike the tingles when InuYasha touched her a mere nine hours ago.

"No, now please let me go."

The words were there, but there was no vertebrata in it, and he splayed one hand over her stomach, "you don't understand. I'm not gonna let some weak human boy or another demon have you. (he disgustingly nipped at her ear, causing her to flinch) You will be mine, Kagome."

InuYasha heard everything and, though he was worried she would treat him the same as always, he couldn't stand by and let the wolf harass her anymore. He moved to stand behind Koga.

"Hey! I thought we went over this already, if she wanted to be with you then she would be, so hands off."

The wolf demon turned around, a firm hold still on the wide-eyed Kagome, and when InuYasha punched him in the face and pulled her away, she almost forgot to 'act' angry.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes for a second, but Kagome quickly squeezed her eyes shut, slapped him, and ran off. Normally, he would feel dejected and mope away, but there was no sting in her hit, none of the usual anger and rage. Glancing down, he noticed something had fallen and picked it up, completely shocked. She was carrying around the photos from their date, and seeing them now, he knew why she didn't want him to see them; the truth was written all over her face on the last pic.

Looking at Sango, he grabbed her shoulders, "where did she go?"

Blinking a few times, she pointed towards the old gym, now condemned since a demon fight broke out and destroyed most of it a few months ago.

Running into the dilapidated building, he followed her scent to the far side of a broken cement wall.

Lost in thought, Kagome stared out into the city landscape and didn't hear the hanyou approach.

"Kagome."

She jumped and turned her head to see InuYasha leaning against the wall next to her.

"Why did you follow me? I want to be left alone."

It came out harsher than she meant, but she didn't know how to act around him anymore.

"Yeah, I followed you, and I don't care if you want to be alone right now, because we need to talk."

Shifting away from him, she crossed her arms, "there's nothing to talk about."

"Don't give me that. You hate me, right?"

She hesitated for a second, "yeah, so?"

He gently turned her head to face him, "tell me why you hate me."

Turning the rest of her body to him, she shrugged, "what does it matter?"

Really? Of course, it matters. Sango told him everything, but he needed her to finally let it out.

"It matters because I have a right to know what you hold against me."

Feeling the redness adorn her cheeks, she pouted, "just leave me alone, okay?"

So, asking didn't work, and InuYasha had a feeling it wouldn't. Suddenly, Kagome started to move around the corner and walk off, but InuYasha wasn't going to let her leave without her finally admitting the truth. He caught up and grabbed her by the waist, trapping her between him and the nearest wall.

"We're gonna settle this today. I want to know why you hate me."

He was so close, pressed so intimately against her and she felt her breathing quicken as the heat pooled in her stomach.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

Scenting the air, he could tell she was aroused and dipped his head down to her neck, holding her wrists gently against the wall.

"Because I've wanted to be friends for a long time now, and last night changed everything. I don't want to just be friends with you…I want to be with you."

Blushing, she didn't know if it had to do with his words, or the way his breath tickled her skin, maybe a little bit of both, but she could feel the walls in her heart start to crumble.

She struggled against his hold, but he tightened it and she hung her head in defeat, "I wanted to be with you four years ago, but you obviously didn't feel the same way."

She tried to moved out of his grasp, but he wasn't letting her go yet.

"Four years ago, I was a little kid, oblivious to everything. How can you hold something against me from that long ago?"

Without thinking, Kagome blurted out, "because it hurt so much!"

He looked at her reddening face, "I hurt you? How?"

It was too late now; she had to tell him.

"When we were twelve, I was trying to give you a plate of chocolates for Valentine's Day, and you pushed me down! The chocolates went all over me and you were congratulated by your friends for humiliating me. I've hated you ever since."

Shocked, he let go of her wrists. So, she finally admitted it and now they may have a real chance. He cupped her cheek, "I had no idea what happened back then. I'm so sorry, Kagome. I would have never pushed you on purpose. All I remember from that day was you saying that you hated me, for the first time, and I was sad."

She wanted to believe him, but it's not easy to let go of something that you've been holding for so long.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Smirking, he lightly caressed her cheek with his fingers, "think about the way I've been acting toward you for years, and tell me I'm being malicious in any way."

Thinking back, all Kagome could remember was him trying to help and her pushing him away every time.

He saw the realization in her eyes before she spoke and leaned his head down, "Kagome, I want to be with you, even if you hate me. Last night was the most enjoyable date I've ever been on and I've waited a long time to finally get close to you."

With that, he captured her lips and she unconsciously pushed into it. He groaned at the taste of her and trailed his hand down to grip her hip as their breathing became labored and desire coursed through them, strong and passionate.

Kagome's mind was getting hazy as all senses clouded over with hunger for InuYasha, and he wasn't doing any better as he hiked her legs up onto his hips, grinding into her. Finally, they let up from the kiss and Kagome had to put the breaks on it.

"We have to stop."

Gazing into her blue depths, he smiled and let her legs go, "you're right, but can we forget about what happened way back then, and start over?"

She nodded and blushed as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I've waited so long to do that."

"To kiss me?"

"Well, yes, but I would glance over sometimes in class, and watch you tuck your hair behind your ear, wishing I could affectionately do the same thing one day. I know, it's silly and completely weird."

"Actually, it's sweet and surprising. I'm sure most guys get a little more M-rated with that kind of thing."

"Like I said, I just wanted to be close to you. No underhandedness or ill intentions."

"I like that."

Kissing her forehead, he loved the way she leaned into his chest, "good, that makes me happy. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Biting her bottom lip, still swollen from their kiss, she smiled.

"I thought that was obvious after our make out session?"

Rolling his eyes, he brought a delicate hand up to his face, "in that case, we should probably get to class now."

He kissed the top of her hand before intertwining their fingers and walking out of the rundown gym. It felt right, holding his hand, and Kagome couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

"Oh, Kagome, you dropped this."

Looking at his other hand, she saw the strip of pictures and smiled, "you can keep those as long as I get to have our second set."

"Second set?"

Looking very shy and adorable, she leaned up and quickly kissed his cheek, "when we go on our next date."

Goofy smile in place, he slung his arm around her shoulders, "I look forward to it."

I am thinking about making a second one since I had so much fun writing this, so let me know if you would like that to happen. 😊

And please, no flames.

Thank You!


End file.
